The Forgotten Shoes
by Fille d' e'toile
Summary: Hermione's life has changed. Malfoy is abusing her. She runs to find help and a source of comfort. What she finds is a forgotten past, a hidden room, a drawing, and an old pair of shoes. Surprisingly, these strange things can help save Hermione's life.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter just this stories plot.  
  
The Forgotten Shoes  
Ch 1~ The Hidden Room  
  
Hermione Granger was up one night. She couldn't sleep. She had been having nightmares  
about Draco Malfoy. Lately, Malfoy has been acting strange. He would have sudden rushes of  
anger and sometimes, he would get violent...espically with Hermione. This scared Hermione, she  
wanted to tell Harry and Ron about what he had been doing, but she didn't want to start anymore  
conflicts. Malfoy had been scaring her so much that lately her grades have been slipping and she  
didn't seem to care about anything. Harry and Ron were worried about her but they never took  
her new self too seriously.  
  
Hermione just sat in bed, thinking. She couldn't take the fear any longer. She got out of bed and  
quietly walked down to the common room. She made sure that no one was down there, and she  
made her way out of the Gryffindor tower. Hermione needed time to think about what was  
happening with her life so she decided to explore a little. She just started walking down  
hallway's and looking inside empty classrooms. She enjoyed Hogwarts at night. When only  
Prefects were there. She enjoyed the excitement of sneaking past them and not getting caught.  
The school at night was like her own special place, away from her troubles.  
  
She was just about to turn back to the common room when she heard a noise. She swiftly turnned  
around and saw the boy that she had been fearing. Draco Malfoy. He had a sly grin on his face.  
He walked over to Hermione. She was shaking in fear. He gently placed a hand on her arm. He  
grinned a nasty grin.  
  
"Malfoy, please...don't hurt me today." Hermione pleaded. Malfoy only snickered.  
"Now Granger, why would I do that?" Malfoy asked, innocently   
"You do it all of the time. I have bruises all over, scratches, cuts, all from you."   
"Oh yeah? Well why don't we add another to your collection?" Malfoy said and pushed  
Hermione into the wall. Her head hit the cold stone hard. She began to cry.  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!!!" Hermione cried, as Malfoy slammed her  
into the wall again.  
"I have my reasons" Malfoy said as calm as can be, smacking Hermione across the face.  
He kept smacking her and pushing her, harder and harder each time, until he got bored.  
"You bore me, Granger." Malfoy said, and gave her one last push. This time it was so  
hart that the wall shook and a portrait fell off of the cold stone. Malfoy walked away, moving  
twoards the dungeons, without looking back at the hurt girl that he had just bruised. Hermione sat  
on the floor, crying. She then stood up and looked at the portrait that had fallen. It was a portrait  
of a great witch that died many, many years back. Her name was Renee Gringorrham. Hermione  
picked up the small portrait, and was about to hang it back on the wall, when she stopped. She  
saw an opening, just where the portrait had been hanging. She dropped the portrait and then  
climed up to the opening.   
  
Hermione entered a room. It was old looking and dusty. There was a broken bed on one side, and  
a large trunk, covered in cobwebs. To the other side was an old dresser, and a broken mirror.  
Hermione stepped over to the trunk and saw that the initals R.G. were engraved on it. Hermione  
stepped over to the trunk and knelt down by it. As she knelt down her body ached from the  
beating Malfoy had just given her. She slowley opened the old trunk. Inside were an old pair of  
shoes, and a very old and ripped up piece of parchment. Hermione reached in and grabbed the  
piece of parchment and un folded it. It was a drawing of a boy. His hair was slicked back and he  
had an evil snicker on his face. It looked just like Draco Malfoy. Underneath the drawing was a  
name. Olaf Marycod. There was also a discription of this boy. It said:  
  
Olaf Marycod is the meanest wizard Hogwart's has ever seen. He is an angry boy and he takes  
his anger out on me. He always pinches me and hits me. He is an awful boy. I want to run away  
from here, I never wish to return.   
  
The picture was also dated: December 7, 1733. Hermione looked at the picture over and over.  
She couldn't get over the fact that he looked so much like Malfoy. She tucked the parchment in  
her pocket, and then she went to get the shoes. They were leather, and pointy toed. Very old and  
dusty. Hermione smiled, and she put the shoes on. When she walked, they clicked. Hermione  
liked that sound. It made her feel important, she liked that noise ever since she was a little girl.  
She walked around the old room and enjoyed the sound of her new, old shoes. Hermione liked  
that hidden room, it was very comforting. She decided to go there instead of walking aimlessly  
through the night. It was her safe place, her nice place. It was all her's. She kept the shoes as  
well. When she put them on, she felt a source of comfort, that made her feel good. She closed the  
now empty trunk and crept out of the room. She quietly stepped out of the portrait hole back to  
the hallway where she was abused. She hung Renee's portrait back on the wall and she went  
quietly back into the Gryffindor common room, avoiding the prefects. Hermione was happy that  
she found a room that would keep her safe...but little did she know that things would soon  
change, and the only way to stop the change were the shoe's that were slipped on her very feet.  
  
TBC!!! HOPE YOU LIKE!!!! oh yeah...the rating, should I lower it? Let me know k? Thanks!  
I'll update ASAP! 


	2. The First Journey To The Past

Disclaimer~ I don't own HP.  
  
A/N~ Okay, someone pointed out that Olaf Marycod was Draco Malfoy scrambled up. YES!!!  
We have a WINNER!!!! It's called an ANAGRAM. Now look to see if you can find anymore  
anagrams!!! I didn't think anyone would notice, but I guess we have some really smart people  
here on FanFiction.net!  
  
Ch 2~ The First Journey To The Past  
  
Hermione woke up early the next morning. She was very sore from Draco's beating the  
night before. Since it was saturday, the students didn't have any classes, so Hermione decided to  
go and visit her new room. She put on some clothes and slipped on the shoes she had found. As  
she slipped the shoes on her cold feet, the rush of comfort once again, came over her.   
  
She walked down to find Harry and Ron playing a game of wizard chess next to the fire.  
  
"Your up early" Hermione said.  
  
"So are you. Where are you going?" Harry asked  
  
"To walk around, and then to breakfast." She answered. She didn't want them to know  
about her secret room. Hermione wiped a piece of hair out of her face to reveal one of her many  
brusies. Harry and Ron gasped.  
  
"Hermione! What is that?" Ron asked.  
  
"What's what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That bruise!! It's huge!" Harry told her.  
  
"Oh...that...erm...I tripped over the nightstand last night and I hit my eye. It's fine"  
Hermione lied. Harry shook his head. He didn't believe her.  
  
"Hermione, were your best friends...you can tell us?" Harry said soothingly.  
  
"I SAID I WAS FINE YOU GUYS! I TRIPPED OVER THE NIGHTSTAND! JUST  
LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!" Hermione yelled. Harry was about to say something, but before he  
could, Hermoine walked through the portrait hole. Hermione was changing, something was  
wrong, Harry knew it.  
  
As Hermione made her way down the hall to her secret room, she saw Malfoy. He once  
again had his sly snicker on his face. Hermione got scared, but she kept walking twoards the  
portrait. As she walked past him, he grabbed her arm fiercly. It hurt.  
  
"Well, well, well...if it isn't Hermione Granger. How are you feeling?" Malfoy asked.  
Hermione began to cry silently.  
  
"I asked you a question, Granger!" Malfoy said again.  
  
"Malfoy, I'm fine!" Hermione said pulling away from his strong grip. He looked at her.  
His evil gray eyes apon every inch of her. He went to grab her again, but Hermione bolted off.  
She ran faster and faster, with Draco right behind her. Faster....faster.....faster she ran, until all of  
a sudden, Hermione vanished into a white light.  
  
Hermione fell on a cold stone floor. She stood up and brushed herself off and when she  
looked down at her clothes, they weren't the same. She was wearing the same robes as the  
student's at Hogwarts wore in 1733. She looked around and saw all different people, people she  
had never seen before. A girl came up to her...  
  
"Good morning, Renee. Lovely day, is it not?" the girl asked.  
  
"Renee? But my name is......" Hermione stopped. She knew right then that she had been  
transported to the year 1733. She knew that she was inside of Renee Gringorrham's body. She  
was Renee Gringorrham.  
  
"Yes, it is a lovely day" She told the girl, and she walked away. She walked and walked  
past classrooms and statues, teacher's and students. Then she saw Draco...no...Olaf Marycod in a  
classroom all alone, just sitting in a chair looking forward, with his back twoards Renee. Renee  
(Hermione) quickly walked past the room but Olaf stopped her.  
  
"Don't think I don't know your there" Olaf said and he quickly sat up from his chair,and  
walked twoards Renee. He grabbed her by the arm and took her into the classroom. He closed the  
door. Then, he pushed her violently to the wall and began to beat her. Pinching her and hitting  
her. Kicking her and punching her. She cried. It hurt so much. Then Olaf stopped.  
  
"I am joining the dark side. If you don't watch yourself, I'll get you. You will not know  
where I am, just know that I am lurking around every corner. There is no escaping me. You will  
pay the price, mudblood." Olaf said fiercely.   
  
All of a sudden there was another white light, Hermione landed on a cold stone floor She  
was back in her own time. She stood up and ran over to her hidden room. Still crying, she moved  
the portrait and climbed into the opening. She ran over to the broken bed, pulled her wand out  
and muttered "Repairo", the bed was fixed. She ran over and laid down on the bed. She tought  
about what Olaf had said about joining the dark side. Did it mean anything? It wouldn't happen  
to her, that was back in the 1700's, this was now.....it couldn't happen to her, it happend to  
Renee. Hermione stopped worring about it and laid down. She fell asleep on the old bed. She was  
safe...for now...  
  
TBC! I hope you liked it!!!! remember: R+R! 


	3. Past Becomes Present

Disclaimer~I don't own HP  
  
A/N~ YEAH!!!! You guys are smart! You figured out the anagrams! Your right Lillyanna, Renee  
Gringorrham has too many R's. But hey, we all make mistakes!!! You'll find out why I  
scrambled up Draco and Hermione's name in later chapters. It means something, I promise!!!  
  
Ch 3~ Past Becomes Present  
  
Hermione woke up several hours later. When she woke up it was about 2 o'clock in the  
afternoon. She sat up in bed and yawned. She tried to remember the dream she just had, but she  
couldn't. She knew that there was a dark figure in it and that she was outside, but she couldn't  
remember anything else about the dream. She decided to go and tell Ron and Harry sorry for her  
sudden burst of anger, but she still wasn't ready to tell them the truth.  
  
She slipped her shoes on, once again the rush of comfort, and walked out of the portrait  
hole. As she hung the portrait of Renee back on the wall, she looked at it more closley. It looked  
almost exactly like her. Bushy hair and brown eyes. It was all very strange. She didn't take it  
seriously though, she didn't feel the need to. She sould have...  
  
Hermione walked back down the hall twoards the common room. As she walked past an  
empty classroom, she saw Olaf...no...Draco Malfoy, sitting on a chair with his back twoards her.  
She quickly walked past, praying that he wouldn's notice her. He did.  
  
"Don't think I don't know your there." Malfoy got up and grabbed Hermione by the arm,  
closed the door of the classroom, and threw her against the wall. He began to beat her. It was the  
same thing that had happened when Olaf was beating Renee. This was even stranger.  
  
When Malfoy was done he looked at her...  
  
"I'll be watching you. You won't know where I am, but one day i'll get you. Watch  
yourself, Granger. You Mudblood." And he walked out of the room, leaving Hermione on the  
cold ground, once again. Though, this time, Hermione wasn't crying. She just sat there with a  
blank stare on her bruised face. She was thinking too hard. Something was going on, someone  
was trying to tell her something. She just didn't know what. Hermione did the first thing that  
came to her mind, she went to the library. She was bound to find out what was going on. She had  
to.  
  
Just as she got up off of the ground, she vanished into another white light.....back to 1733.  
  
TBC!!! Sorry it was sooooo short. I am beyond tired. It is like 1:30 am where I live and I need  
some sleep!!! Maybe more tomorrow, if I get my homework done!!! Don't you just hate  
homework? YAWN I.....ZzZzZzZZZ.......(lol) 


	4. A Close Call

Disclaimer~ I don't own HP  
  
A/N~ Something is going on with my computer so the spell check isn't working. So there might  
be a few spelling errors, please don't remind me. I already know. Enjoy the story!  
  
Ch 4~ A Close Call   
  
Hermione landed back in 1733. She stood up, decided not to move. She didn't want  
anything bad to happen to her again. She couldn't take another beating. She just stayed put. But  
that didn't help.  
  
All of a sudden, Olaf Marycod came walking down the hall. He looked mad, yet happy.  
He was mad, he always was. And he was happy to see Renee. He wanted to have some fun.  
Renee turned her head away from Olaf. Olaf grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"You can't do anything to me now, there are people all around us. They will see what you  
are doing to me and you will get into trouble!" Renee told Olaf. Olaf just laughed.  
  
"Not if it is an accident." He said and then he took her by one of the open windows in  
front of the library..  
  
"Don't do this!" Renee pleaded.  
  
"Now, unless you would like me to do something worse, I suggest you listen to me." Olaf  
said quietly. Renee began to cry, she didn't know what he was going to do to her.  
  
"Fine, I'll listen." Renee cried, and Olaf took her a bit closer to the window. Olaf looked  
at her more closley.  
  
"You will 'trip' over my foot and fall out of the window. If you don't listen to me, you  
will suffer." Olaf told her. Renee cried even more. She stepped closer to the open window, Olaf  
stuck his foot out and Renee "tripped". As she was about to fall out of the window, a hand  
stopped her. Saved her. Then Renee vanished into another white light. Hermione was back. She  
was scared.  
  
At that point, Hermione knew that something was going on. She remembered that when  
she was back in 1733, and when Olaf was going to have her fall to her death from a window, she  
remembered that it was one of the windows by the front entrance to the library. Hermione knew  
that something would happen if she walked by that window, but knowing that someone would  
save her, she didn't take it too seriously. She walked her normal route to the library, through the  
front entrance. And then she saw Draco Malfoy, storming twoards her. Right on time  
Hermione thought. He grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"You can't do anything to me now. Everyone is watching, you'll get yourself into  
trouble." Hermione told Draco. He just laughed.  
  
"Not if it is an accident" Draco laughed. And he pulled her twoards the window. Before  
he could tell Hermione what she was going to do, Hermione had butted in.  
  
"Okay, let me guess. I am going to 'trip' over your foot, and fall to my death, right?"  
Hermione asked. Draco was shocked.  
  
"Yes, and....." Hermione stopped him again.  
  
"And if I don't listen, you'll make me suffer right?" Hermione asked. Draco was  
stunned,yet again.  
  
"Yes, now go. Fall!" he ordered her, and Hermione listened. She "tripped" over his foot,  
and just as it happend in 1733, an arm stopped her. She looked up to see who it was and she was  
shocked. Draco Malfoy had saved her. He didn't look angry, he looked scared.  
  
"Granger!!! You almost fell out of the window!" He said, still holding on to her.  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy! I wonder why. You told me to. You wanted me to die!" Hermione spat.  
Draco looked confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco asked. And he truly was confused. Hermione  
believed him.  
  
"Oh, Draco...You...you....." Hermione ran into the library. She was really scared now.  
Hermione ran to one of the bookshelves and began to look for answers. She had to get to  
the bottom of this. She found three books. One was called Events In Hogwarts History, another  
was called Renee Gringorrham: A Biography of a Young Witch, and My Life: An Autobiography  
by Renee Gringorrham. Hermione began flipping through the pages, she was going to find out  
everything. She had to...if she wanted to live.....  
TBC! I hope you like! R+R! 


	5. Shocking Clues

Disclaimer~nope, I still don't own HP.  
  
A/N~ Thank you Lillyanna. When I found out that I had too many R's I was going to use the  
extra R as Hermione's middle name. Okay, let's get on with the show!  
  
Ch 5~ Shocking Clues  
  
Hermione read through all of the books she had found at least three times. She was about  
to give up when she looked at a page in the biography of Renee. This is what it said:  
  
Renee Gringorrham is the one witch that can make everything okay. She only focuses on  
helping people. The only way to get her to stop thinking of helping people is to tell her a joke,  
and that sometimes didn't even work! This woman is the greatest, most helping witch of all time.  
To her, helping people is the best thing. You can't distract her. "Everyone needs help and love,  
from ages 1-1001. It's the truth." When Renee died at the age of 451 years old, she had helped  
and cared for over 1,000 witches and wizards from all over. Legend has it that she still helps  
people, in some way or another.   
  
Hermione thought that that page in the book was really stupid, because all it said was that  
she loved helping people. And she was dead. The book said that she is the greatest and most  
loving witch. If she was dead, it would have been "she was the greatest and most loving witch"  
there were many gramatical errors,but that isn't what caught her eye. There were words that were  
underlined. She knew that that was a clue so she read the underlined words in order.  
  
"The...Only...Way...To...Stop...This...Is...To...Distract...Everyone...From...The...Truth."  
She said, and then she gasped.  
  
"The only way to stop this is to distract everyone from the truth!!! Oh no!!! Something  
terrible is going to happen." Hermione said shocked. She knew that there were more clues, but  
she didn't have time to look, she had to get help. She closed the book fast, and as she got up from  
the table, the book flipped back open. It turned to a page with only four things on it.  
  
Olaf Marycod  
  
Renee Gringorrham  
  
Anagram  
  
Save yourself, it is comming. He is possessed...  
  
"Anagram?" Hermione said to herself "There must be some kind of anagram  
here....wait!" Hermione had found the anagrams.  
  
"Olaf Marycod is Draco Malfoy! And Renee Gringorrham! Oh my god...Hermione R.  
Granger!!! Thats me!!! Possessed?" Hermione's stomach dropped. She didn't know what to do.  
Hermione bolted out of the library and headed straight to Dumbledores office.   
  
She didn't know the password, so she ran to McGonnagal's office screaming.  
  
"Professor!!! PROFESSOR!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Ms. Granger! What has gotten into you?" McGonnagal asked, in shock at the sight of  
Hermione.  
  
"Something is going to happen! My name is an anagram...Draco Malfoy...he's possessed.  
There comming for me!!! They'll kill us!!!!!" Hermione cried.  
  
"What? Ms. Granger...what are you talking about?" McGonnagal asked worriedly.   
  
"They....." Hermione was about to speak, but she was so overwhelmed with what had just  
happened, she passed out. She lie there unconcious. There was a flash of white light...another  
vision...another clue....one step closer to something evil.  
TBC! HOPE YOU LIKE R+R! 


	6. The First Distraction

Disclaimer~DUH!!! Do you really think I own HP?  
  
A/N~ Okay, to anyone who was confused with the hidden message, here's what happened. There  
were supposed to be UNDERLINES on the words that spelled the hidden message, well guess  
what...there weren't. I guess that when I saved it as a text file on my stupid computer, it deleted  
the underlines. But really, I swear...THERE WERE UNDERLINES. So if you were wondering  
where the underline thing came from, now u know!!! okay, on with the show!  
  
Ch 6~ The First Distraction  
  
Hermione woke up, back in 1733...or was it?. She was standing in an empty hallway. This  
time her vision was blurry. She could only see dark, cold shadows in the distance. Then someone  
came forward. It was a boy, from what Hermione could tell. He was tall and seemed to have  
glasses, her vision then became clear...It was Harry. She realized that she was not in 1733, but in  
her own time. It wasn't a vision of the past, it was a vision of the future. She watched closley.  
  
Harry walked over by a window. He was standing there alone, talking to himself.  
  
"Something is wrong with Hermione. I know it!" He said to himself quietly. He just stood  
there, looking out at the afternoon sky. He looked so peaceful, yet so worried. All of a sudden  
another person came around the corner. It was Draco...  
  
Harry turned around. Draco looked him in the eye. Draco once again had the cold evil  
look in his gloomy gray eyes. Hermione knew that something was going to happen.   
  
"Draco, what do you want?" Harry asked sounding annoyed. Draco just snickered.  
  
"You...your soul...your blood." And at that, Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at  
Harry....  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Malfoy shouted, in his possessed voice, and Harry lay dead, on  
the stone floor.  
  
There was another white light. Hermione was back. She woke up with a start, cold silent  
tears strolling down her pale cheeks, still on the floor. Professor McGonnagal was still standing  
there with her.  
  
"Miss Granger? Are you alright? What were you talking about before? Let's get you  
down to the Hospital Wing at once." She said, taking Hermione's arm gently. But Hermione  
pulled away. She knew that her vision would come true, she remembered what the hidden  
messsage had said, distract everyone from the truth, she had to save Harry.  
  
"No time Professor!!!" Hermione said, and before McGonnagal could say another word,  
Hermione bolted off to find Harry.  
  
She ran to where Harry was in her vision. He wasn't there. She waited until he came.  
Then, there he was, just as he was in Hermione's vision...  
  
"Ah, Mione! I was looking for you...I just wanted to ask you..." Hermione cut him short.  
  
"Harry...no time. Let's go..." She said, taking Harry's arm. Harry pulled away.  
  
"Hermione! I need to talk to you!" Harry told her.  
  
"NOT NOW!!!" Hermione shouted.   
  
"Why?" Harry asked.   
  
"Because..." Hermione stopped. Draco turned the corner. He was looking at Harry. His  
cold, evil eyes, his possessed stare. Hermione took Harry's arm and pulled fiercly. She darted off.  
Harry following close behind. Draco just stood where he was standing before they ran off.  
Hermione looked back, Draco had a dazed look on his face...he collapsed. Hermione didn't take  
any time to go and help Draco. All she could think of was saving Harry.  
  
Hermione lead Harry to the opening of her secret room. She opened the compartment and  
they both went in. Hermione went over and sat on the bed. Harry just stood there looking at the  
room.   
  
"Well, nice place you have, Mione!" Harry complimented. Hermione began to cry.  
  
"How dense are you! Bloody hell, Harry! Draco was going to kill you!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Hermione, why are you crying? What in the name of Merlin are you talking about? He  
was going to kill me? What's the matter with you?" Harry asked. Hermione lept up from her seat  
and dove into Harry's arms, knocking them to the ground. She continued to cry.  
  
"Oh Harry, I can't let anyting happen to you...I just can't!" She cried. Harry ran his hand  
through Hermione's hair, and hugged her tight.  
  
"What's wrong, Mione? Tell me." Harry said soothingly. Hermione didn't want to. She  
didn't want anything to happen to Harry, but she knew she had to. For the sake of everyone. For  
the sake of Harry. For her.  
  
"Well...."  
  
TBC!!!! R+R!!! Hope you like!!! Very suspenseful eh? 


	7. Begining To Tell

Disclaimer~ Nope, still don't own HP!  
  
Ch 7~ Begining To Tell  
  
"Well..." Hermione started. She was still crying.  
  
"Hermione, tell me. Please, I can help...I'm sure I can" Harry told her, holding her closer.  
Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"Malfoy...He's...he's been beating me..."   
  
"WHAT! OH THAT BLOODY GIT! I'LL KILL HIM" Harry yelled. He was outraged.  
He let go of their close embrace and began to walk out of the compartment, when Hermione  
stopped him.  
  
"HARRY!!! NO! HE DOSN'T KNOW HE IS DOING IT!!!!" Hermione yelled. At that  
Harry had walked back over to her. He was confused.  
  
"How in bloody hell dosn't a person know that they are beating someone up?" Harry  
asked.  
  
"That is not the point...will you just listen to me, Harry?"   
  
"Fine"  
  
"So last night, like past others, Draco had hit me." When Hermione said those words,  
Harry's eyes filled with rage. "He knocked me into a wall and the portrait of Renee Gringorrham  
was knocked down. That's when I found this room. I went inside and I found these shoes and  
this..." Hermione showed him the picture she had found the night before. Harry looked at it and  
gasped.  
  
"That is the bloody son of a b..." Harry began, but Hermione had stopped him once again.  
  
"Listen...it's not...well it is...I just.... ohhh!" Hermione began to cry again  
  
"Mione...it's okay." Harry told her.  
  
"There is so much to tell you Harry. You will be so confused. Im confused! OH GOD!!!  
THIS IS SO UNFAIR!!!" Hermione yelled, looking up. Harry hugged her.  
  
"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." Harry said, soothingly.  
  
"I just...I need to lie down..." Hermione decided. She went and laid on Renee's bed and  
almost as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. Harry decided to figure this out himself.  
He had to. He had a gut feeling that if he didn't, something bad would happen...he was right.  
  
He walked over to the trunk and opened it...nothing was inside. He walked over to the  
dresser...empty except for an old quill and another drawing of Olaf. He looked everywhere in the  
room. There weren't many places to look. Harry had given up hope, but then someone else  
appeared in the room...Renee Gringorrham...her ghost...  
TBCHOPE YOU LIKER+R  
  
Sorry it's so short...I'm really tired!!! 


	8. The Visitor

Disclaimer~NOPE!!  
  
A/N~ Okay, now before I begin...My friend Ktulu, as some of you might know, has been getting  
a little upset with the "sexual" stuff. Now...yes this story is rated "R", and it is for VIOLENCE!  
There will be NO sexual content in this story. Sorry. And remember Ktulu, DON'T USE MY  
REVIEW THINGY TO THREAT OTHER VISITORS!!! Thank you, that was my public service  
announcement...on with the show!  
  
Ch 8~ The Visitor  
  
"Hello" said Renee.  
  
"Uh...hello" Harry responded. Renee just smiled.   
  
"My name is Renee Gringorrham...and your Harry Potter, right?" She asked. Harry  
nodded.  
  
"Uh...Hermione...she said something about you." Harry told Renee.  
  
"Yes, I have been with her, for a while. Ever since she put on my old shoes. Oh, how I  
have been waiting for her to slip those ragged old things on her feet. Too bad she did it at a time  
like this though..."   
  
"Why? Why Hermione? Why couldn't someone else have put them on? And what do you  
mean at a time like this?" Harry asked.  
  
"She was me." Renee told him. Harry looked confused. How could Hermione be  
someone that lived in the 1700's. Renee Gringorrham died many years ago. It just didn't make  
any sense.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hermione was me, in her past life. Rearrange the letters in my name and it spells  
Hermione R. Granger."  
  
"Hermione Rebecca Granger. Oh my god." Harry couldn't believe it.  
  
"You need to help her. You need to tell me how to help. She can't take it anymore, she  
says she seems to see the future, and Malfoy, he's been beating her. Help me, please. Explain to  
me what is going on!" Harry pleaded for the sake of his friend. Renee smiled.  
  
"Tis best you know. When I died, I stored myself inside of the shoes, and I would wait for  
the return of my new self to come and seek the shoes. Once Hermione put the shoes on, I became  
her..she became me. Something happend in 1733 that was so awful, that the Ministry of Magic  
hid it from every witch and wizard in the world. It is happening again. The return of Lord  
Metmid. He was like the Voldemort of your time..the only thing difference was that he possessed  
students into doing the killings for him. Olaf Marycod...Draco Malfoy...was one of them. Now he  
is returning...I don't know how...and he is using Draco Malfoy to do his evil deeds for him. You  
see...Olaf Marycod hated me, the reason was because I wouldn't go to a ball with him. He was  
quite mad, so he decided to work for Lord Metmid. He was told to kill me...he never succeded.  
Now it is Hermione's turn...Lord Metmid senses me inside of her, he wants to kill her...me. He is  
using Draco...possessing him. Tis all quite awful. We need to stop it. I have already told  
Hermione to distract everyone from the truth, the past...She saved you Harry, be thankful. We  
need to do something...distract everyone and set up people in positions to stop Lord Metmid."  
  
"How, they will kill us first, we can't stop him! He will possess everyone! They'll chase  
us!" Harry argued.  
  
"Did you not see what happened to Draco when you and Hermione ran?" Renee asked  
  
"He fell over.." Harry responded.  
  
"YES!!! Harry, they are told what to do. Everything that is happening now, happened  
before! If the people aren't set up how it was back in 1733, the possessed soul will not do  
anything! Do you understand?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, so your saying that if the person that they were supposed to kill isn't there, they  
can't do anything until their 'un-possessed?'" Harry asked  
  
"Exactly, which is why we need a plan."   
  
"Can't we just ask for Dumbledore's help?" Harry asked. He thought that that would be  
the best idea. Seeing that he was the greatest wizard that has ever walked the face of the earth.  
  
"He dosn't know a thing about this! No one does, except me, and you...and soon  
Hermione." Renee told him.  
  
"We have to save everyone. Let's wake Hermione, she'll tell us what is happening next."  
Harry said and they walked over to Hermione. Harry gently placed a hand on her head. She felt  
cold.  
  
"Mione, wake up. We have to get to work" At that Hermione's eyes opened quickly.  
  
"SEAMUS!!!!!" She yelled...she had another vision...  
  
TBC!!!! R+R 


	9. Too Late

Disclaimer~ still don't own HP!  
  
A/N~ Well, you know how I stuck up for Sex&Diamonds, because Ktulu made a really rude  
comment, well, he told me that he was sorry. Anyway, why don't you check out his story...It's  
called "Evil" I don't really understand it but it sounds really wicked!!!! Oh yeah....YOU HAVE  
TO READ AND REVIEW CYNFUL'S STORY CALLED "FALLING FOR THE DEAD" IF  
SHE DOSN'T GET ANYMORE REVIEWS, SHE IS TAKING IT DOWN!!!! AND IF SHE  
TAKES HERS DOWN...I'LL TAKE MINE DOWN!!! SO PLEASE R+R CYNFUL'S  
STORY!!! THANK YOU! Oh yeah R+R mine too!  
  
Ch 9~ Too Late  
"What do you mean...'Seamus'" Harry asked. Hermione sat up in bed, tears rolling down  
her cheek.  
  
"We need to hurry" Hermione said seriously, and she darted out of the room; Harry and  
Renee following close behind.   
  
"What is going on?" Harry asked. Hermione didn't answer, she was just looking straight  
ahead; running. Harry began to say something else but Renee silenced him. Hermione had too  
much on her mind to keep answering questions.  
  
"Harry no" Renee whispered. "There is too much going on to answer questions. She saw  
something, Harry, she saw something. She is going to help." Harry nodded and kept running.  
  
They turned a corner, and there they saw Seamus. He was sitting, talking to Parvati Patil.  
He looked content. He and Parvati were just talking. He offered his hand to Parvati to help her  
up, she acccepted. They began to walk down the hall. Parvati stopped.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot my sweater in the Library!" She said.   
  
"I'll get it" Seamus offered. Parvati smiled.  
  
"Thank you!" She said, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Seamus began to walk back to  
the library to get Parvati's sweater. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"This is it!" Hermione whispered. She stepped forward. Heading twoards Seamus. She  
was just about to distract him when Ron came by.  
  
"Mione there you are!!!" Ron said happily. He stepped infront of Hermione.  
  
"Ron!!! No I can't talk!" Hermione said trying to get past him. He stopped her.  
  
"Mione, I just wanted to say that I am really sorry for giving you that trouble this  
morning. It was really wrong and I should have never done it. Can you forgive me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes RON!!! I HAVE TO GO!!" Hermione said once again, trying to pull away. As she  
pulled away, she had another vision...  
  
(Hermione's Vision)  
Ron was standing infront of her, he looked possessed. Angry. Evil. She saw herself trying  
to get away. Malfoy walked into the library, walked behind Seamus..."Avada  
Kedavara!"..Seamus lie dead. Ron grabbed Hermione...he grinned an evil grin.  
  
"Join us, Hermione...be one of us!" Ron said in a possessed voice.  
  
"No!! I will NEVER!" Hermione said. Ron smacked her across the face. She began to  
cry.  
  
"You WILL!" Ron yelled, and began beating her fiercley. Hermione pulled away and got  
out her wand.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVARA!" Hermione screamed...Ron lay dead on the ground.  
  
Hermione snapped back...her vision was over. She cried.   
  
"Mione...what's the matter?" Ron asked...begining to sound possessed.  
  
"Ron let me pass!" Hermione yelled. Harry ran up to her...pushing Ron out of the way.  
Hermione was too busy paying attention to getting Ron out of the way, that she missed  
everything that was going on in the library. All she heard was "Avada Kedavara" and the thump  
of a dead body falling on the floor.  
  
"SEAMUS!!! NO!!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Join us, Hermione...be one of us!" Ron said in his possessed voice. Hermione closed her  
eyes...waiting for the blow. SMACK! Hermione cried. Harry ran forward to get Ron back for  
what he had done...but he couldn't. Ron punched Harry hard in the jaw. Harry lie on the  
floor...unconcious...  
  
"DO SOMETHING HERMIONE!!!! STOP HIM!" Renee yelled. Hermione looked back  
at Renee, before taking another blow to the face.  
  
"In my vision I killed him! I can't kill him." Hermione said quietly.   
  
"YOU HAVE TO!" Renee yelled back.  
  
"I can't do it!!!" She said as she took another blow.  
  
" DO IT HERMIONE!" Renee yelled!  
  
"I...I....NO!!!!!"  
  
"Hermione!!! You need to save everyone!!! You need to save the school!!! DO IT!"  
  
Hermione looked scared...she knew she had to do what had to be done...she had to save the  
school. She slowley pulled out her wand...  
  
"AVADA KEDAVARA!" Ron was dead. Hermione collapsed on to the floor.  
R+R!! TBC!!! Hope you liked it!!! 


End file.
